Compressors used in commercial refrigeration applications, typically, include a number of safety features as well as LED indicators to indicate operating conditions and mode of failure. Reverse operation, excess motor temperature, low oil pressure and excess discharge pressure are typical modes of failure. The failure mode may be inherent such as due to miswiring or due to changed conditions such as increased loading, clogged oil filter, etc.